CindaReally?
by ItsCitra01
Summary: What if another Cinderella story also happen in The World of Cars? Made by sCene's 'Mater Lovers'. Places, characters naming, etc is just parody. I don't own Cars or Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1 : Ini Dia OddLandia

**Hai! Ini fic Xover pertama yang aku post disini. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalau bahasa dll nya berantakan.. Oh iya, cerita ini juga bukan buatanku, tapi hasil karya Team Mater Lovers alias Team #SARAP VIII-C Nesatta (sCene). Makasih buat kerjasamanya 'Mater' & 'Lightning' yang selalu ngasih ide biarpun didepan, Guru lagi nerangin pelajaran. *Oops! Hehehe.. :D And so sorry to my English-speakers friends, because it's just so hard to write this fic in English. :( But I'm SO doing more in English sooner or later! :)**

**Selamat membaca! Enjoy Reading! **

**-Team materlovers**

* * *

Entah kapan, di negeri OddLandia, tepatnya di dimensi dimana mobil-mobil dapat bicara & hidup, hiduplah mobil Porsche cantik berwarna biru nan anggun, Sally, karena kepolosan dan ketelmiannya yang suka nanya-nanya mulu, jadilah ia dipanggil CindaReally. Sungguh nasibnya yang malang, CindaReally itu seorang yatim piatu. Tapi jangan merasa kasihan dulu! Karena ialah YANG MEMBUNUH AYAHNYA SENDIRI! Sedangkan, sang Ibu, mobil astronot wanita dari lembaga **NGACA, **tidak diketahui keberadaanya. Tapi orang bilang bahwa ia terjepit diantara orbit Mars & Jupiter, ditengah badai serbuk asteroid, dan sampai sekarang tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaanya. Diculik alien, kayaknya. Hohoo..

Okeh, back to the story, CindaReally sekarang tinggal bersama Ibu tiri alias Mama Liz si mobil antik yang _Cetar membahana badai, _& 2 orang kakak tiri laki-laki dan perempuan. Francesco, si sulung, mobil F1 paling gak sabaran, orang Itali padahal di keluarganya gak ada darah turunan Itali sama sekali. Sungguh keajaiban dunia ke-sejuta, bukan? Ke-2, Holleyween, mobil sport berwarna ungu, sok cantik padahal cantik tapi idiot, & sering banget nge-fly! Menurut halusinasinya sih, katanya jadi mata-mata super. Pfft.. -.-"

Sampai suatu hari...

"Oh pekerja pabrik, mengapa kau rakit mobil secantik & seimut aku? Aku tidak ingin kakak-kakakku iri dengan keimutan & keunyuanku.. AKU TIDAK INGIIIIN!" Teriak CindaReally ketika ia sedang menyapu, & mengangkat sapu tersebut gaya bintang rock.

Sang Ibu Tiri yang lagi masang bulu mata anti tsunami pake bannya, ikut menimpali."Preeet.. Lebay banget sih.."

Holleyween ikut mencibir. "Ember jolang, gak malu ya sama sekitar.."

"Orang PALING GANTENG & KECE BADAII se-jagat raya kaya aku sih.. Gak perlu iri! Ciatciatt.." Kata Francesco.

Si mobil sport warna ungu tersebut mengetuk-ngetukkan bannya dengan gak sabaran. "Baru nyadar qaa? Hellooow, qaqa emang ganteng & kece.. di KALANGAN BINATANG. Ha, ha, ha.."

"WHAAT?! Apa kau bilang barusan, hah?!" Francesco akhirnya meledak.

**#RIBUT#**

CindaReally _tiba_-tiba parkir ditengah-tengah Francesco & Holleyween. "Sudahlah qaqa-qaqa ku tersayang.. Sesama saudara, tidak bole bertengkar. Biar adil, disini ane yang paling cantik & imut.. Okehh?"

Holleyween bergidik, melotot ke arah CindaReally dengan tatapan jijik. "Gak bisa gitu dooong!"

"DIAAAAMM!" Seru Mama Liz dengan suara _rupawan _nya yang menggelegar. "Disini aku yang paling cantik! Tidak ada yang lain! Gitu aja kok repot..? Daripada ngurusin itu, gimana pekerjaan kamu? Pasti belum selesai, ya kan?"

"..S-saaya.. Tapi kaan.." Kata CindaReally pelan.

"Ehm," Francesco batuk, hanya untuk sekedar negasin aja. "Haah, daripada lihat kericuhan, mending ane nongkrong diluar aja. Ngapel booo!" Katanya sebelum ngebut make kecepatan tinggi.

Mama Liz mendorong CindaReally buat cepet pergi & kerja. "Gak ada tapi-tapian, cepet bisa gak sih?! Sekarang ya sekarang, nanti ya nanti, jangan sekarang jadi nanti. Ngerti kamu?!"

"..Baik.." Akhirnya CindaReally berlalu.

Mama Liz & Holleyween tersenyum puas. Kalau orang sih, kayaknya tolak pinggang. Seneng banget ni orang liat si CindaReally merana. _Oooww.._

* * *

Sementara itu, di Istana Kerajaan OddLandia, tampak seorang Pangeran yang sedang diomelin bapaknya, si Raja. Ditemani oleh si Perdana Menteri di sudut balairung.

Si Raja, mobil tua warna biru tua _(Heheh, tuatua nih), _namanya Hudson Cornet, dipanggil Raja Cornet. Disamping nama pemberian emak & babehnya, nama itu juga sesuai dengan gelarnya sebagai mobil yang memecahkan record dunia untuk makan cornet 10 karung dalam 3 jam! Dan jangan lupa anaknya yang saaaaaangat manja, tengil & bawel sedunia, emm.. _(Narator keabisan ide nohh, bantuin dia!) _Lightning McScream alias PRINCE UNCHARMING, mobil sport warna merah, bisa dibilang MACHO TAPI HATI HELLO KITTY. Dan pendamping setianya, Duke Mater, si truk derek dengan giginya nongol keluar, tapi setia & unyu!

"Lightning sayaaang, kamu ini gimana sih, harusnya kamu cari calon pembantu- eh permaisurimu! Kalau kau diam saja, MAU JADI APA ORDO- eh KINGDOM INI, hah?! Tidak punya penerus?! Haduuhh nak, Ayah udah gak kuattt.. MANA KUATT?!" Teriak Raja Cornet seraya memeluk anaknya.

Eh eh eiitts tunggu dulu! Ini **Cerita Tentang Mobil **kan? Emangnya ada ya mobil pelukan? Huuft dipikirin amat, anggap aja ada! Rese!

Dengan kesal, Prince Uncharming melepaskan pelukan sang babeh. "Duh papa, emangnya aku ini apaa? Ayam yang habis menang sabungan? Tapi iya sih papiii, aku emang belum dapet calon pendamping, aku juga dah gak bisa kuat lagi.. AKU GAK KUATTTT!" Spontan, ia langsung memeluk si Raja. Sama-sama _mewek._

Disebelah singgasana Raja, Duke Mater Cuma bisa diem ngegeleng-gelengin kepalanya _(Mobil punya kepala?),_ kebingungan, liat tingkah laku majikan-majikannya yang sebenernya gak ada mendingnya, SAMA AJA. Bahkan lebih sarap daripada sang Duke sendiri.

Raja Cornet segera bangkit dan menghadapi langsung si Pengawal."Ini semua gara-gara kamu, GINO! Kamu kan pengawal anakku, harusnya kau sediakan semua yang dia inginkan!"

Duke Mater langsung _orongoh. _"Lho? Kok saya?"

"Pokoknya ane kagak mau tau! Lightning harus dapetin permaisurinya! Kalo perlu, napa gak lo derek aja kali cewek-cewek diluar sana? Dan ingat.. Saya dah gak tahan.. GIMANA TAHAN LAGI?!" Seru Raja Cornet untuk terakhir kalinya, ia pun ngebut meninggalkan balairung.

Pada akhirnya, tinggallah sang Pangeran & Pengawalnya yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut.

"Pengawalku, gimana iniiih? Aku masih belum menemukan calon permaisuriku! Hiks hiks.." Rengek Prince Uncharming.

Gak tau mesti ngapain lagi, sang Duke mendekati si bossnya. "Dadgum.. Sudahlah Pangeran, tenang saja, suatu hari nanti, Insya Allah, calon permaisurimu itu pasti akan kita temukan. Sesuai dengan ucapan emak saya.. Jodoh itu pasti kagak akan kemane.."

"Gampang aja ya kamu ngomong, mentang-mentang udah gak mblo lagi!" Sahut Prince Uncharming.

Duke Mater memutar bola matanya. "Ya itu urusan lo bukan urusan gue.."

Si Prince Uncharming **menampar** si Duke Mater.

"Ampun boss, sorry dorry morry strawberry deh.."


	2. Chapter 2 : Hai Lagi, Musuh TERSAYANG

Balik lagi ke penjuru OddLandia, tepatnya di kediaman CindaReally, tampak si Porsche yang malang masih mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang begitu banyak & berat. Belum lagi, dilengkapi dengan omelan-omelan sang Ibu Tiri & Kakak-kakak tiri yang tiada hentinya..

Dilantai bawah, CindaReally lagi ngepel lantai sambil nyanyi-nyanyi. "_Ya nasib kenapa begiiiniiihh...? Sudah cantik & imut begini tapi menderita.._ Hufftt.. Seandainya ada seorang Pangeran tampan, baik hati, & imut seperti diriku, yang datang & membawaku pergi dari rumah kecil & kotor ini."

"Dan pada akhirnya Holleyween menyelamatkan dunia dengan rocket batu batre nya!" Gumam Holleyween sambil jalan miring-miring kayak yang mabok.

"Cie yang nge-fly. Cie CIEEE!" Sindir Francesco dengan sinis.

"_Dimanaa, dimanaa dimaaana?"_Senandung CindaReally.

"Ngamen buuk!" Ledek Holleyween.

CindaReally manyun. "Enak aja, suara dah merdu kayak bidadari gini, dibilang ngamen? TERLALU."

Francesco ketawa terbahak-bahak. "Haha iyalah.. Lagian, suara YOU itu, gak ada apa-apanya sama suara I.. YOU pantesnya jadi pengamen dipinggir jalan! Hahahaha I kan keturunan Itali, jago seriosa gitu lohh!" Ejeknya sambil memutar-mutar open wheels/roda terbukanya dengan gaya sok.

Mama Liz menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Haduuuhh, pusing kepala ane.. Udah tau suara gak enak. Masih aja tetep nyanyi.. Kepala pening-pusing kepala rasanya mau pecah. Haduh.."

"Pusing bu haji? Di **KOMIX** aja.." Usul CindaReally.

"Emang kepala bisa batuk? Ada juga mulut kaleee!" Protes Francesco

Holleyween Cuma _orongoh _semu nge-fly. "Lha.. bisa.. aja dong kak."

"GUBRAG! Makanya, jadi mobil itu harus rajin belajar, seperti ane. #1 wuu!" Ledek Francesco dengan gaya sombongnya.

Mama Liz parkir ditengah-tengah Francesco & Holleyween dengan kalemnya, tumbenan tuh. "Zudah-zudah, jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik makan dulu sanaahh, ada mie Sedap ayam special tuh.

"**?"**

Mama Liz mencoba buat mengganti topik pembicaraan."By the way, kamu sudah membersihkan gorden?"

CindaReally menjawab dengan pede-nya, "Ya sudah lah mom.. Aku gituloh. Kalo ada aku pasti semua jadi beres."

"Iuuwwh.. Pede bett sih loh.. Emang lo sapa.."

Matanya Holleyween berkaca-kaca, kagum. "Waw mamih gaul.. Keren.. So cool.."

"Biasa aaja kalee." Celoteh sang Ibu Tiri.

* * *

_*RINGG!*_

* * *

Tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga, Prince Uncharming beserta Duke yang setia datang mengetuk pintu.

"Assalamu'alaikum, sepada!" Seru Duke Mater.

"Wa'alaikumsalaam, monggo pinarak! Sahut Mama Liz.

"Maaf ya buk.." Kata Prince Uncharming setelah Mama Liz ngebukain pintunya. "Bisa bicara dengan bahasa yang agak keren dikit napaa? Maklum, saya kan orang modern jaman sekarang. Jadi bahasa-bahasa seperti itu mah.. LEWAT! KA-CHOW!" Ejeknya sambil mengerlingkan strip kilatnya.

CindaReally & Holleyween langsung pingsan kelepek-kelepek.

"Okefine."

Sementara, Francesco terdiam. Mengernyitkan matanya. Seperti sedang nge-fly ke masa lampau.

* * *

**-_Francesco's Sour Flashback_-**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Francesco & Prince Uncharming, sebut saja Lightning, sempat sahabatan. Tapi justru karena kagantengan & kekecean mereka, mereka jadi saingan berat. Beberapa waktu kemudian,mereka mengadakan _Duel Ketampanan _besar-besaran demi memperebutkan gelar _The Great Flirter. _Mereka harus membuat semua cewek disekitarnya melting & pingsan kelepek-kelepek. Barangsiapa yang jurusnya paling jitu dan dalam waktu cepat bisa langsung menaklukan sebanyak-banyaknya, ialah yang akan jadi TKP duel adalah taman bunga dekat perumahan.

Rupanya mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk misi ini.

_**MERMAIDCAR, BARNACLECAR, BERSATU! **__(RING!)_

_Jengjengjengjengjengjengjengjengg~_

Mereka pun kemudian mendekati kerumunan cewek-cewek yang sedang ngegosip.

"Ciao ragazze! Muaah! :*" Francesco maju duluan, dah dalem posisi siap-hajar! "JURUS PASTA POTENZAA! Hiiiyaaatt!"

Cewek-cewek langsung jerit-jerit histeris dan sontak, seperti terkena putaran angin tornado, perlahan-lahan, satu per satu, cewek-cewek pingsan dalam keadaan melting dan _lope-lope di udara._ Rubuh satu, rubuh semua. Dalam 1 detik!

Tiba giliran Lightning. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang agak _ganjil _bagi Francesco..

Francesco ngelirik si Lightning dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. _(Waances) _"Bro, kok lollipop bentuk lope? Childish amat kamu. CUCOOO nyaa!" Diikuti dengan gelak tawa.

Lightning menghela napas. "Duh, bro, kan minggu kemaren baru aja Valentine, nah, makanya ku siapin lollipop buat cewek-cewek tu. Imut kaan?" Katanya sambil memperlihatkan lollipop-lollipop tersebut dengan _baby face _nya yang bisa dibilang.. imut(?)

"_Teruslah bermimpi. Uda pasti, aku yang menang!" _Pikir Francesco dengan pedenya.

Kemudian, Lightning memberikan lollipop-lollipop tersebut kepada cewek-cewek yang ada disana. Bener aja, soalnya kekecean & kebangsawanan yang dimilikinya, tentu saja disambut histeris oleh mobil-mobil yang ada disana. Dan sesuai taktik **mencurigakan ** yang direncanakannya, semuanya melting alias kelepek-kelepek.

Tapi.. Kok? Pingsannya.. DENGAN MATA _**X.X**_?!

Detik itu juga, Francesco meledak dengan ekspresi **KILLERKRAB **alias **SANGAT MARAH! **Mukanya merah total & mesinnya mengerang keras sekali dalam kemarahan. Dia tau kalo Lightning licik, karena Francesco itu jenius, gaakan bisa ditipu!

"HEH, KAMU PAKE OBAT BIUS YA?! SAINGAN MACAM APA KAU INI?! KAU INI KENAPA?! MAIN TIDAK SPORTIF, hah! Mulai sekarang, KITA MUSUH!"

Itu merupakan kata-kata terakhir Francesco buat Lightning. Dengan kecepatan sekitar 300 km/jam, Francesco ngebut meninggalkan Lightning yang masih _speechless _di tengah taman dalam debu yang ditinggalkannya.

* * *

**-Kembali ke T-K-P!-**

Seketika, Francesco langsung maju ke hadapan sang Pangeran.

"Ooh jadi ini ya, si Pangeran tengil itu kan, hah?" Sindir Francesco make nada ngancem.

Si Duke berusaha untuk melindungi si Pangeran, jaga-jaga kalau Francesco berniat untuk melakukan serangan tiba-tiba. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena Mama Liz menghalanginya.

Mama Liz berbisik ke si Francesco. "Sssh, kau ini kenapa? Tak sopan!" Lalu berpaling ke arah Duke & Prince Uncharming. "Beribu maaf.."

Francesco, dengan tatapan pait, GANAS, nunjuk-junjuk Prince Uncharming pake bannya, "Heh! Kamu itu yang make OBAT BIUS waktu _Duel Ketampanan, _ya kaan?! JAWAB!"

Si Prince Uncharming Cuma bisa diem, gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Malah ketawa kecil semu nervous. Persis banget kayak waktu terakhir kali Francesco ngomong sama dia.

Si Prince Uncharming, dengan WATADOSNYA, ngejawab, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"YA!" Kali ini, Francesco dah beneran ngamuk, malahan ngelebihin Kuda Lumping yang lagi kesurupan malah."Aku.. **WHAT ZIT TOOYA**!"

"Nama bodoh macam apa itu?" Doooh.. Malah makin SARAP ni mobil.

Francesco langsung keringetan api, diem, lalu meledak seperti bom atom yang dijatuhkan di Hirosima. "MA CHE CAZZ- _**(Beep!)**_SEI TU! Tu sei.. TU SEI IL FIGLIO DI UNA PUTT- _**(Beep!)**_"

Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju kepada Francesco dengan keheranan. Darimana ia bisa ngomong bahasa Italia selancar itu? Ya.. Meski mereka gatau kalo sebenernya yang dia omongin itu bener-bener kasar!

"Ehm." Duke Mater berdeham.

Ngelirik si Duke. "Heh sialan! Jangan sok wibawa kamu! Muka rongsokan gitu, maasih aja caper!"

Semuanya diam. Hening. Sunyi senyap. _Krik krikk.. Hoopla!_ #pletakk

"Wara-wara.. Kalian yang merasa mobil paling cantik nan baik hati, datanglah ke acara pesta dansa Pangeran ganteng se-jagaaaaat raya ini.. Untuk menjadi calon **PEMBANTU****!**" Seru Duke Mater menyampaikan pemberitahuannya.

"What?!"

"OMG, pembantu?!"

"Hah, pembantu?!"

"WATDEFAK?!"

Prince Uncharming melotot ke arah Francesco, lalu memarahi sang Pengawal. "Dasar otak udang, **PERMAISURI**, DODOL!"

"Ya maksud saya seperti itu.."

"OOOOOO.."

"Kalo gitu, see you later again!" Duke Mater menutup pemberitahuannya.


	3. Chapter 3 : 'Ka-Chow Kocar-Kacir'

Keesokan harinya, semua mobil-mobil cewek di negeri OddLandia telah mempersiapkan _body-paint _yang keren & bagus-bagus untuk datang ke pesta Pangeran yang sangat dikagumi. Termasuk keluarga CindaReally, kecuali Francesco. Yang berniat untuk hadir CUMA buat NGELABRAK SI LIGHTNING dengan cara yang TIDAK MENYENANGKAN & berniat nyusul ntarnya. Tapi.. Sungguh CindaReally yang malang. Sepertinya.. Ia tidak akan bisa datang ke pesta itu. _Huuhuu.. _

"Sally! Pelek kristalku manaaa?" Teriak Holleyween histeris.

"Sal, piso mana piso?" Celetuk Francesco.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat nge-kadek si Lightning laah."

"_Lightning _siapa? Si Pangeran? Aku bole ikut kaah?" Dengan senyum manisnya yang sebenernya cuma **modus**.

"Haissh jangaan! Lagipula kamu _cinta _dia kan? Kenapa mesti kau ikut?" Tanya Francesco dengan tatapan aneh. "By the way, ini kericuhan 4 MATA, tau!"

"Oiyayah kak. Nih, sekalian goloknya." Sambil memberikan piso & goloknya.

Dari keluarga tiri CindaReally, yang masih agak _baik _itu cuma Francesco. Disamping super duper cuek, dia juga kan cowok, jadi kagak separah si **Duo Nenek Sihir**. _Eh. _Lalu, CindaReally berjalan menjauh sambil mengangkat ban-ban depannya seperti sedang memohon, & pastilaah, dengan muka memelasnya!

"Ya ampun pekerja pabrik kenapa nasibku seperti iniii?"

Tiba-tiba, sang Ibu Tiri dan Kakak Tiri datang menghampiri CindaReally dengan tatapan masam.

"Nih bersiin toiletnya!" Bentak Mama Liz sambil menyodorkan alat pembersih toilet ke ban kanan depannya CindaReally.

"Tapi aku mau ikut.."

"Emang kamu punya _body-paint _sekece kita?! Sudahlah! Ayo semua time is up.." Mama Liz menghentak-hentakkan bannya tanda supaya mereka cepet cabut.

Holleyween manggut-manggut semangat, sementara Francesco diam-diam menamparnya tepat di wajahnya.

Memang malang nasib CindaReally, tapi harus digimanain toh itu emang nasibnya! Tapi, CindaReally tidak patah semangat untuk tetap hadir di pesta itu. Cepat-cepat, ia segera menggunakan cat khusus warna biru miliknya yang masih tersisa untuk menutupi warna _body _nya yang udah banyak goresan & gak pantes diliat..

"Emangnya Ibu doang yang punya _body-paint _bagus? Aku juga punya donkk!"

* * *

Dipenjuru lain negeri Nevermilandia, tepatnya di Istana, Pangeran sudah _dag-dig-dug _untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan dansanya sekaligus pantas untuk jadi permaisurinya nanti. _Wait! _Memangnya mobil dansa, ya? Onyon, kan dah gue bilang, anggap aja beneran!

"Aduhh Pengawal, kenapa jantungku seperti mau copot ginii! Aku sudah ga kuaaat.. AKU GAK KUAAAATTT!" Rengek si Prince Uncharming.

Duke Mater nyengir. "Kalem, boss. Boss kan Cuma milih atu, yang lainnya buat ane..

"Kamu kan uda punya pacar, oon. Dasar mata karung- eh KERANJANG!" Bentaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mama Liz & Holleyween telah tiba di Istana. Sedangkan Francesco memutuskan untuk datang tak diantar & pulang tak dijemput_ (Iii tatut) _sebagai kejutan darinya untuk sang musuh TERCINTA dalam pelabrakannya. Akhirnya, di Ruang Dansa..

"Hai Pangeran.." Sapa Duo Nenek Sihir.

Holleyween kedip-kedip genit ala mata Tweety tapi GAGAL. "Saya seneng banget dah bisa berjumpa denganmu.."Cihuuyy..

"Apalagi ane.. zupa-zupa seneng deh.." Mama Liz menambahkan.

Prince Uncharming **ke-geeran ** tersebut memutar bola matanya. "Ooo tenkyu. Pasti karena saya sangat mempesona kan? Ka-chow!"

"Kerenan ane.. Daadgum!" Kata Duke Mater datar.

Prince Uncharming melotot. "Apa katamu?!"

"A-anu boss.. Pangeran paling keren.. Gitu." Duke Mater _membenarkan _ucapannya.

"Pangeran, maukan jadi pasangan dansaku?" Ajak Holleyween. Rupanya tawar-menawar sedang berlangsung nih! Aseekk..

Mama Liz tiba-tiba menyela secepat mobil _turungtung_."Tunggu dulu! Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?"

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Holleyween manyun semonyong-monyongnya.

Prince Uncharming ketawa cekikikan. "Ooh haha kalem, nanti juga semua kebagian. Soalnya nanti juga pasangan dansanya gantian atau rebutan alias keroyokan.. Sesuai teknik di **Papua Nugini**."

Duke Mater langsung _orongoh. _"Lha, Pangeran? Dansanya kan Waltz, masa teknik Papua Nugini?" Tanyanya kebingungan, burung-burung terbang muter di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang dansa pun terbuka dengan sangat keras, dan rupanya itu si Raja Cornet yang **mendobrak** pintu tersebut dengan bannya. Ia pun tiba dengan gayanya yang selangit tapi gak liat usia. Duh._.

"_Leeee mari-mari rame-rame kita kumpul tapi gak kebo.. Leeee bukan nyanyi tulo-tulo mari kita nyanyi yooo.." _Seru Raja Cornet menyanyikan syair pertama dari lagunya.

Musik pun dimainkan. Ternyata lagu _Lupa _nya band Kuburan. Si Duke malah pingsan. Menyadari bahwa lagu tersebut adalah lagu _plesetan _yang bener-bener pas buat ngamen, bukan buat dansa Istana semegah ini!

"_Lupa! Lupa lupa lupa, lupa lagi syairnya..!" _Sahut seluruh tamu, meneruskan syairnya.

"_C A minor D minor ke G. Ke C lagi, A minor, D minor ke G, ke C lagi!"_

"Nunggu apa lagi? Mau dansa apa gak?" Ajak Prince Uncharming.

"Yalah bebbb.. Wah dapet berondong nih.." Kata Mama Liz se-genit Syahrini.

Lagi-lagi, Holleyween manyun semonyong-monyongnya, ngelebihin Donald Duck, malah.

"Zudahzudah.. Seperti kata saya tadi, ini teknik dansa di Papua Nugini! C'mon let's dance!"

* * *

**Maaf pendek ya.. :( Tapi Chapter 5 ntar bakal lumayan panjang kok**

**Btw, tanganku berdarah, jadi gak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang :3 #curhat  
**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sihir Tante Peri

Sementara itu di kediaman CindaReally, nampak si Porsche yang malang lagi _mewek _ di halaman rumahnya, tepatnya, tempat ia dulu suka maen sama emaknya yang TERCINTA. Sungguh mobil yang malang. Hiks.

Tiba-tiba, ditengah gelapnya malam & tebalnya asap kabut _(Asikk), _sekilas cahaya warna hijau tosca bersinar. Dan terlihat sesosok mobil balap warna hijau bermotif bunga-bunga warna biru muter-muter ala penari balet yang gagal ditengahnya. Dengan rasa penasaran, CindaReally menghampiri arah datangnya cahaya tersebut. Apa itu? Benarkah itu Ibu Peri yang akan membebaskannya dari penderitaannya?

"Kau siapa? Apakah kau Ibu Peri yang akan menolong si mobil terimut & terunyu ini keluar dari penderitaannya?" Kata CindaReally dengan muka memelas.

Si mobil misterius tersebut lalu berhenti berputar layaknya gangsing. "Duh.. Pusing asli.. Ahh, ingat.. Wibawa! Hmm CindaReally? Aku ini peri yang akan menolongmu & membuat mimpimu gak _cumi _ lagi. Panggil aku Ms. Peri!"

"Ahh yang bener? Really?"

"Ya dong! Cetil! Tinggal ketik REG spasi MS. PERI kirim ke 1234. Langsung dari HP saya! Ditunggu yoo!" Kata Ms. Peri sambil mengeluarkan HP ulekan alias _coet_ nya.

"Ciyuss? Miyapahh?"

Ms. Peri melotot. "Ya pake magic laah! Namanya juga peri. Kamu pengen apa?"

Mata CindaReally akhirnya banjir. "Aku Cuma pengen ke pesta dansanya Pangeran & hidup bahagia selamanya seperti di dongeng Cinderella.. Berharap ada trailer+bodyguard nya yang akan membawaku ke Istana.. Kabulin ya, Ibu Peri? Hiks hiks.."

Ms. Peri, dengan gaya manjanya, bergidik. "Iiiih! Aku masih gadis tau! **MS. PERI. M-I-S-S P-E-R-I**! Oooh itu sih, _peace of cake_! Cari labu yang terbesar & 2 ekor tikus!"

CindaReally mengangguk & ngebut kedalam rumah. Lalu kembali dengan labu & 2 ekor tikus. Oh ngomong-ngomong.. Tikusnya, ya mobil lah!

"Waah gurih nih. Okelah kalo begitu, _gobris-gobris_!" Ms. Peri mengayunkan bannya, dan asap bau keluar.

CindaReally batuk. "Uhuk. Mana? Gaada apa2 kok." Protesnya.

"Cabe deh.. Ni anak bawel amat si! Nih ah!" Akhirnya Ms. Peri memberikan sebuah kunci kepada CindaReally.

CindaReally langsung menyabet kuncinya, hawek deh. "Wah ini pasti kunci trailernya ya Miss? Pasti trailer nya diluar gerbang kan, ya kaan? Duuh makasih ya Ms. Peri! Aku merasa terharu..!"

Ms. Peri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ish ish ish.. Siapa bilang itu kunci trailer? Itu mah kunci rumah kamu. Nanti kan kamu pergi, ya otomatis rumahnya ditinggal. Kalo gak dikunci terus ada maling, gimana? Ribet kan? Makanya ane kasih tu kunci biar ente gak lupa! Gitu.."

"HAH?! Terus labu & tikusnya buat apa?!" Sahut CindaReally.

"Saya mau bikin kolak labu nanti. Daripada beli kan mendingan minta ama kamu.." Ujar Ms. Peri sambil menatap tikusnya. "Kalo yang ini, lumayan buat dijadiin peliharaan di rumah."

"Kamprett! Jadi ane ke Istana gimana?"

Ms. Peri menyodorkan selembar gocengan."Noh. Kamu kesananya naik angkot alias trailer umum, okay? Kan lengkap tuuh, ada kenek alias bodyguardnya.. Ohya, jangan lupa diganti yaa!"

"Jiaah udah menyedihkan kayak gini disuruh ganti?! Haaaaah!" CindaReally manyun.

"Udah ahh, DURASI _neng_! Sebelumnya, jangan lupa _bill _nya!" Kata Ms. Peri gak sabaran & memperlihatkan secarik kertas.

Mata CindaReally terbelalak. "JADI TADI ITU BAYAR?! Kalau gitu mah sama aja boong!"

"Hari gini, gretongan?! Helooooww! 2013 _neng_! Capcay deh.. Mahal book.. Lah udah ya, daah!" Ms. Peri kembali berputar-putar layaknya gangsing & lenyap.

Setelah Ms. Peri menghilang, nampak sesosok mobil melintas secepat kilat, bahkan melebihi. Malem-malem gini, terus ngumpet dibalik semak-semak. CindaReally langsung merinding, tapi sebelum ia sempat kabur, ternyata itu Cuma mobil biasa. Dah gitu kostumnya serius banget lagi. Udah pake topi ala Sherlock Holmes, kacamata item _Ray-Ban_, pistol di ban-ban belakangnya, trs dideket _open wheels _nya ada semacam tas slempang yang isinya senjata tajam semua lagi.. _Cp cp cp.. _Mau kemana sih ni mobil?

"Apa kamu bodyguard titisan David Jones yang akan membawaku ke pesta Pangeran?" Kata CindaReally ngarep.

"Lebih tepatnya, reinkarnasi dari Dewa Kecepatan Yunani." Katanya ketawa abis-abisan, lalu mencopot kacamatanya. Oo ternyata Francesco rupanya. "Yaelaah, gak usah sok dramatis lah.. Sampe-sampe ngelebihin ane sendiri yang dulu mantan aktor operet-operet di Venezia.. Ah lupakan! Whatcha doin?"

"Nungguin MIRACLE. Situ?"

"Nyari kecoak."

CindaReally jadi bingung. "Buat apa? Bukannya kamu pergi ke istana? Dansa.. Bersenang-senang-"

Sebelum CindaReally menyelesaikan perkataannya, Francesco langsung motong & ngeluarin kopernya. "Diem dong! Drama Queen II nih kau. Ya jelas buat diaduin alias taruhan sama si McDramaQueen lah.. Oiya, menurutmu mainsetrum gak?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan _trio kecoak _yang baru didapatnya. "Yang ungu ini Joey, terus yang hijau yang tinggi Marky, dan yang gendut ini DeeDee."

"Iii unyu-unyu deh. . Tapi kok nyari kecoaknya ditempat ginian? Di dalem juga banyak kali."

Francesco masang kacamatanya lagi. "Menurut penelitian Tn. Doktor Professor Patrick, kecoak liar dari tempat serem & menjijikan khususnya **tong sampah** itu kuat-kuat & cocok buat taruhan. Cabut yaa."

"Aku ikut yaa..? Pliss.." Rengek CindaReally ngarep. **Modus **sis, bro..

"Ooo tidak bisa."

CindaReally lalu mikir gimana caranya biar Francesco ngebolehin ikut. Lagi-lagi modus. "Eh tunggu! Kata qaqa, _mantan aktor operet di Venezia_. Jangan-jangan qaqa anak pungut ya?"

Francesco menatapnya, yang tadinya ekspresi keren berubah jadi berkaca-kaca. "Gak mungkin.. Tapi terakhir kali aku inget, aku tinggal di Pompeii. Tapi kok jadi di Nevermilandia ya? Hikss. "

"Oooh akutau akutau! Kayaknya, pas Gunung Vesuvius meletus, kakak kelempar sampe kesini!"

**JLEB. **

Pasti nyelekit.

Francesco langsung _speechless. _"Durasi oi! Dah ya, do'ain ane menang. _Arrivedeeeerciiii!_"

_Swoosh! _Secepat kilatan petir, Francesco melesat di kecepatan andalannya, mungkin sekitar 600 km/jam. _(Gak tau bener gak tau gak) _Saking cepetnya, bahkan pohon beringin tua yang ada di taman tersebut sampai tumbang dan terseret angin. Wah dahsyat banget ini anginnya si Mr. _San Francisco_, sampe-sampe, ngebentuk angin tornado.

CindaReally yang berniat kabur dan nahan ke ranting pohon, malah kesedot sama pusaran angin tersebut, dan tertiup jauh oleh angin itu. Dan **ia pun akhirnya terpental bermil-mil jauhnya dari rumahnya. **Layaknya Angry Birds yang di ketapel.

Sementara CindaReally masih melayang. Ia teriak-teriak histeris kayak ala fangirl CJR. _Yuck. _"Maygatt Pekerja Pabrik! Aku rela mati sekarang asalkan izinkan aku bisa melihat wajah imut Pangeran yang seimut akuuu.. AKU MOHOOON!"

_BRUKK!_

CindaReally jatuh mendarat dengan sangat keras **tepat di depan pintu masuk Istana Nevermilandia. **_Lho? _Asseekk.. Gurihgurihgurih..

"Ya ampun makasih banget Pekerja Pabrik! Makasih qaqa Francesco tercintaahh! Akhirnya aku gak usah naek angkot & yang ini GRATIS!" Serunya sambil lompat-lompat.

Prince Uncharming yang masih lagi dansa sama Holleyween kali ini, melihat si Porsche warna biru tersebut diluar pintu masuk Istana. Tanpa memedulikan Holleyween, ia pun langsung ngebut nyamperin tu Porsche.

"DEMI NEPTUNUS! Gila! Tu cewek cantik beeeuutt!" Teriak Prince Uncharming.

Semua mata tertuju pada Prince Uncharming yang lagi nge-fly _lopelope di udara _tersebut. "APA?!"

"Boss boss! Tunggu! Mau kemanaa?" Seru Duke Mater. Nasib sial, saking terburu-burunya, dereknya kelempar ke arah si Raja dan menarik mahkotanya keluar ruangan. "DAD-GUM!"

Sontak, Sang Raja meledak bukan main. "SAUS TARTAR! Heh, apa-apaan kamu ini?! Pengawal, SERAAANG!"

"Uh-oh."

Diluar, CindaReally masih dalam posisi jatuhnya. Melihat sang Pangeran yang dicintainya datang nyamperin, dia terpana, dag-dig-dug banget deh! Berulang-ulang, CindaReally menatap Prince Uncharming dari bannya sampai mukanya & mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang, memastikan bahwa ini sama sekali bukan mimpi. Bener-bener kehipnotis broo!

Tiba-tiba, datanglah Mama Liz & Holleyween menyusul Prince Uncharming. Dan parkir tepat dibelakangnya. Membuyarkan suasana, biasaa..

"Hah?! CindaReally?! Ngapain kamu disini?!" Pekik Duo Nenek Sihir.

"Kamu siapa? Mau dansa bersamaku?" Kata Prince Uncharming, masih nge-fly.

CindaReally dengan lantang berseru. "Saya tidak mau dansa! Saya adalah mobil perempuan terimut satu-satunya di dunia akhirat yang akan jadi pasangan sehidup semati Pangeran! AMIN!"

Mata birunya Prince Uncharming berkaca-kaca. "Demi loker David Jones, so beeeautiful.. Kalo gitu, maukah kamu jadi pendamping sehidup sematiku, AMIN?"

"Waw, langsung ditembak enak nih." CindaReally ketawa cengengesan.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Duo Nenek Sihir.

Holleyween manyun. "Kenapa Sally selalu jadi yang paling hoki sih?!" Protesnya.

"Betul-betul-betul! Uda jelas kaan, Holley itu lebih dari segalanya dari Sally alias CindaReally!" Mama Liz ikut-ikut jadi provokator.

Holleyween sok-sok manja _Mendesak_-desak fender si Prince Uncharming_. "_1 atau 2, pilih aku apa dia?!"

Mama Liz gak kalah aksi dong, namanya juga fan Syahrini.. "Dia," Menunjuk Holleyween. "Atau dia yang alay itu?!" Menunjuk CindaReally.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan." Ujar Prince Uncharming.

Semua tamu ikut keluar mendengarkan Pangeran. "Yeeee!"

"... Tunggu sebentar." Lanjutnya.

"Huuuu!" Sorak para tamu.

"Aku memilih..."

_Jengjengjengg~_

" CINDAREALLY! Benar itu namamu, kan?"

Duo Nenek Sihir saling menatap. "APAAA?!"

"I-iya itu namaku.." CindaReally nangis karena terharu, langsung memeluk *Gak tau gimana caranya* si Prince Uncharming. "I LOVE YOU BEEEEB!"

Si Prince Uncharming nyengir. "I love you too. :*"

Sayang, momen _dramatis _itu sepertinya hanya akan bertahan sampai situ. Dan tiba-tiba..

"TAHAN DISITU!"

* * *

**Ayee cliffhanger! xD**


	5. Chapter 5 : Keributan di Pesta Dansa

...

Semua mata terbelalak tertuju pada mobil F1 yang di ban-ban belakangnya terdapat pistol.

"Heh, mana yang namanya Lightning McDRAMAQUEEN?! Si cengeng dari _Gua Goblin, _hah?!" Ancam Francesco,

"Apa lo, **FRAGILE**?!" Sahut Prince Uncharming gamau kalah.

Francesco membetulkan kacamatanya. "Gausah bacot kamu** LEMOT**, ayo ributt! Eh kamu anak manja, ayo ributt!"

Duke Mater lalu parkir di tengah-tengah untuk melerai mereka, tapi sayangnya dikacangin alias _teu di waro_. "Sudahh!"

Detik itu juga, kedua mobil balap kece tersebut meninggalkan ambang pintu, mengabaikan Duke Gino, & menuju halaman untuk pertarungan maut. Mengabaikan para tamu yang pada _orongoh _menyaksikan aksi _spektakuler _tersebut.

Pertarungan Maut tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Aksi saling tabrak, kata-kata _sisipan_, dan juga senjata piso & pistolnya Francesco yang udah bener-bener ahli soal ngelabrak.. Ah, pasti pada tidur kalo diceritain satu-satu. Yang lebih parah lagi, mereka mau ngadain duel lagi! Langsung di TKP! _Woaw.. ow ow.. O.O_

"Apa maksudnya ribut, di acaraku?

"APA MAKSUDNYA NGATAIN AKU _FRAGILE_?!"

"Ya emang fakta kalee." Kata Prince Uncharming woles.

Francesco memegang piso pemberian CindaReally di ban-ban depannya & menodongkannya ke muka si Lightning. Gak usah diceritain lah gimana megangnya_. _"Kamu belajar sopan-santun gaak?! Kalo lo mau tau, lo itu PECUNDANG. SOK KEREN. Dan yang paling parah.._" _Berusaha buat nahan marah. _"_**CENGENG! **Nangis gak nangis gak..? :P"

Bener aja si Francesco, ternyata bener-bener_ mewek _tu anak. Duh duh.. Mana di pestanya sendiri, jadi pusat perhatian..

"Tuh nangis kaan? _Ciih _mana katanya kebanggan OddLandia?! Huu makanya jangan SOK KECE! Soalnya disini aku **PEMENANG **& kau **PECUNDANG!" **Ejek Francesco abis-abisan.

Prince Uncharming beneran nangis _hysterically_, masih dengan airmata _tsunami _di Jepang. "Kamu mau kapan berhenti nge-bully aku kayak gitu?! Kapan kita bisa damai lagi?"

Francesco mengangkat _windshields _alias alis matanya. "_KITA_?! TARUHAN. Kalau aku menang, aku yang dapet gelar _The Great #1. _Sebaliknya, kamu menang, gelarnya buatmu. Masalah musuhan ato temenannya gimana ntar ajadehh!"

"Boleh juga tuh."

"Awas aja kalau licik, nanti piso ato pistol ini yang bakalan ngomong."

Setibanya mereka di tengah halaman, Prince Uncharming mengetuk-ngetukkan bannya _(Kalau manusia sih, menjentikkan jari) _& para pengawal pun langsung datang dan menyimpan satu meja diantara mereka, juga kotak warna item yang lumayan gede yang kemudian diambil Prince Uncharming sendiri. Begitu juga Francesco, ia juga telah menyiapkan kotak yang lumayan sama persis.

Rupanya, mereka akan mengadakan duel berupa..

**ADU KECOAK! **_#Jengjenggg~_

Kalian pilih siapa? Francesco atau Lightning? Oiya, sebut aja Lightning, karena dalam duel, semuanya sama!

Francesco membuka kotaknya, terlihat mobil kecoak-kecoak yang baru ditangkapnya tadi, dalam pose siap hajar. "Yang ungu, Joey. Yang hijau, Marky. Yang orange, DeeDee. Udah bersertifikat kuat nyali & bakal menang segala taruhan!"

"Yeee! Suppporter Francesco pada nyorakin sambil bawa lightstick, nyanyiin yel-yel & papan nama.

Gak mau kalah, Lightningmembuka kotaknya, terlihat kecoak-kecoak, tapi dalam pose penari balet(?) "Yang pink, **Dora. **Yang ungu, **Boots. **Yang kuning, **Diego. "**

Supporter Lightning cukup keprok, tapi meriah loh.

Sang wasit alias Duke Mater yg _babak belur _abis dihajar pengawal-pengawal Raja terus maju & parkir ditengah-tengah sambil bawa lightstick & bendera, buat memulai pertarungan. Ya.. Biarpun keadaannya mengkhawatirkan, gajadi masalah.

"3..2..1, FIGHT!"

Pertarungan dimulai. Trio Kecoak yang menang _smack down _ini, owner nya bakalan jadi _The Great #1. _DeeDee, Marky & Joey udah beneran handal ternyata. Laah, gimana gak jago? Mereka itu sebenernya asal Prancis, & kucing Prancis yang modern & jagoan aja takluk sama mereka. Sementara Dora, Boots & Diego Cuma bisa nari-nari ala penari balet, dan nyanyi-nyanyi lagu gaje 'Aku Peta' apalah sambil loncat-loncat kayak cacing kepanasan. Ya pantes lah, jadi sasaran empuk lawannya. Selain berantem fisik, pake logika juga loh ternyata.

Sementara kecoak-kecoaknya _smack down_, bukannya nyemangetin, ownersnya malah pada asik sendiri. Francesco sibuk maen robot _Optimus Prime_, sementara Lightning nyusun _puzzle_ nya. Sedangkan dibelakang, Supporters teriak-teriak histeris.

Akhirnya, Duke Mater melambai-lambaikan bendera & lightsticknya. "Dan pemenangnya adalah..."

Siapa coba?

"... DEEDEE, MARKY, & JOEY!"

_Jrengg~_

Tau kecoaknya menang, Francesco langsung bangkit & teriak-teriak seneng histeris. Ia juga meledek Lightning & kecoak-kecoaknya yang cemen. Buat DeeDee Marky Joey sih, lawan Dora dkk itu gak mainsetrum, soalnya dalam sekali tonjok juga uda K.O. Sejauh ini, ia masih terlihat akrab & baik sama Lightning.

"Makasi ya, akhirnya aku yang _The Great #1. :)" _Kata Francesco datar.

"Sama-sama bro. :)" Jawab Lightning, belum nyadar.

_JLEB._

"Eeh apaan?! Sialan! Aku kalah!" Teriak Lightning saat itu juga. Rupanya, dia baru nyadar.

"Oiya KITA KAN MUSUH! Hahahaha dasar cemen, iyalahh, gaada yang bisa ngalahin gua dong!" Ejek Francesco.

"Jadi.."

"_**Kita ini musuhan, dan itu baik. Kita gaakan pernah baikan, karena itu gak baik."**_

* * *

**Nanti Chapter 6 mungkin bakal jadi epilognya.. **

**Yang Follow/Favorite/Review masuk surga. Amiiinn O:)**


	6. Chapter 6 : 10 Menit Dan KA-CHOW

Back to the story, setelah pertarungan selesai, ternyata Prince Uncharming & CindaReally berencana untuk melaksanakan foto-foto _Pre-Wedding _malam itu juga, di Pesta Dansa. Dan Masya Allah, gayanya, ALAAAAY banget sumpeehh!

Sementara itu, Francesco berusaha menelusuri kasusnya yang belum selesai. Dan jawaban dari Mama Liz ialah.. Sebenernya, dia anak pungut. Francesco datang dari Pompeii, yang nyampe ke OddLandia kelempar, pas gunung Vesuvius meletus. Akhirnya, ia pamit dan kembali lagi ke Italia.

Lah skip aja ya, soal foto-fotonya CindaReally, daripada pembaca muntah. Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah **Pernikahan Paling Kaco Kocar-Kacir** sedunia, CindaReally dibawa Prince Uncharming ke Istana untuk tinggal disana. CERITANYA sih mau mulai hidup baru..

"Nah Sally, ini rumah barumu. Tepatnya, rumah baru kita!" Kata Prince Uncharming.

CindaReally terkagum-kagum bukan main. "Waah gila keren bangeet Pangeran! Tadi itu halamannya luasnya berapa hektar, Pangeran?

"Yah.. Sekitar 10 hektaran lah. Nah Sally, sekarang kamu kerjain tugasmu ya!" Kata Prince Uncharming datar sambil mendorong sapu & kain lap ke ban depannya CindaReally. "Panggil saya Lightning okaaay?"

CindaReally kaget sekaget-kagetnya, kayak yang terjadi ledakan bom atom. "Tugas? Maksudnya tugas apaa?!"

Duke Gino senyam-senyum cengengesan, "Jadi Tuan Putri ini belum paham juga ya? Gini, sebenarnya Pangeran itu mencari istri yang bisa melayani Pangeran dalam segala hal, Nusaknya nyapu, ngepel, ato nyabutin rumput gitu.."

"Lho?! Emangnya disini gaada pembokat naapaa?" Kata CindaReally nyolot.

Prince Uncharming ketawa semu nervous. "Karena krismon, semua pembantu disini saya PHK, & mereka nuntut gaji dengan unjuk rasa yang zupa-zupa lebay. Nah sementara, kalau istri gak perlu digaji.. H3h3h3.."

"Jadi, disini saya musti nyapu, terus nyabutin rumpuy dihalaman yang luasnya 10 hektar ini?!"

"Lebih tepatnya 11 hektar, Tuan Putri." Duke Mater membetulkan.

"KURANG AJAR! Tau gitu mah mendingan ane di rumah yang lama daripada disini! CindaReally ngebut keluar, mencabut pelek berlian kawinannya ke arah si Prince Uncharming.

"Ehh tunggu jangan pergi!" Teriak Prince Uncharming & Duke Mater mengejar CindaReally.

* * *

Berbulan-bulan kemudian..

CindaReally sedang diam dikamarnya yang berdebu, kotor, dan gak layak ditinggali tersebut. Tiba-tiba, ingatlah ia akan Foto Album Pernikahannya sama Prince Uncharming.

Dengan perasaan galau dan hati KEIRIS, perlahan ia buka halaman demi halaman _(Asikk bahasanya) _dan melihat foto-foto Pre-Weddingnya.

Tapi.. Kok?! Difoto dimana CindaReally lagi nerima pelek kristalnya, dibelakangnya, tampak **GODZILLA MELINTAS DENGAN JELASNYA**!

Astagfirullah, ntu Godzilla.. Mukanya putih kena pantulan cahaya, dan Cuma keliatan sebelah, yang satunya ketutup cahaya yang bener-bener mantul. Dah gitu, nyengir lagi, sambil tangannya yang satu dibentuk _peace _yang satu ditaro didepan mulut sambil manyun. Gaya orang alay beett! Keberadaannya itu Cuma sekilas & Cuma nyebrang.

Dan pada akhirnya, CindaReally hidup MENDERITA selama-lama-lama-lamanya.

Tampaknya, sampai sekarang, penampakan Godzilla tersebut masih sebuah misteri..

APA BETUL ITU GODZILLA PEMBAWA SIAL?

**?!**

* * *

**Hahaha gimanagimanaaa? Gaje kan? Maklum, namanya juga #SARAP. R&R = Masuk surga ya.. :)**

**C u in the next fic!**

**Oiya ini CAST nya yoo :3**

_**CindaReally = Sally Carrera**_

_**Prince Uncharming = Lightning McQueen**_

_**Francesco = Francesco Bernoulli**_

_**Duke Mater = Tow Mater**_

_**Mama Liz = Lizzie**_

_**Holleyween = Holley Shiftwell**_

_**King Cornet = Hudson Hornet (Doc)**_

_**Ms. Peri = Carla Veloso**_


End file.
